


A True Test of Tactics

by ArsSanctum



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsSanctum/pseuds/ArsSanctum
Summary: Two Morgans. Found and recruited together, the duo gradually inspired intrigue and awe. They were the same - and yet far from it. Siblings - and yet simply "other selves". They relished in what they did have in common only to find their typical games and challenges left one another wanting. Their reputation in mind, one proposed a new sort of challenge - see which Morgan was truly superior.One that was far, far less wholesome than a battle of pranks.





	A True Test of Tactics

“Morgan?” Morgan called. Her tone practically oozed with her unique mischief - and the recipient of her call knew it was not a voice to be ignored. He leaned back in his seat and rolled his broad shoulders.

“Yes, Morgan?” He cast an aloof glance over his shoulder. His tent was lit by a single lantern placed atop his desk. Exposed by the flickering orange light he could see her ever-present smirk. The female sashayed up behind him - her pale silver bangs dancing softly with each swing of her hips.

The young lady usually donned a heavy cloak - a gift from a loved one - which served to mask well her figure. Yet it seemed she’d left it at her own tent, and was left with naught but her slacks and a low-cut top.

The young man’s brow twitched, but he did his best to otherwise ignore her tricks and teases. “You’ve the walk of a Plegian street minx, and the look of one too.”

“Blunt as ever, brother.” The insult may as well have bounced off the young lady. Her smirk only widened into a grin as she placed her hands on her ‘brother’s’ shoulders.

“Is that what we are, then? Brother and sister?” The male’s voice rumbled in its typical monotone, yet there was strength behind it. A firmness that made the female giggle.

“It’s the simplest answer. I hear some of the others have taken to calling us siblings.”

“Hmm…”

The male closed the book that was laid out before him. An old tome they’d borrowed from Robin, regarding the famous strategies used during an ancient war. He glanced over his shoulder, fixing his brown eyes against her soft red gaze. “What do you want?”

“Brr, so cold.” The female took her hands off the shoulders of her “brother” and crossed them over her chest, gripping them as she proceeded to mock shiver. “Geez, I don’t know what she sees in you…”

“Hm?”

“Never you mind, for now.” And just like that her act passed, grin plastered on her features all over again. “Suffice it to say I’ve heard some interesting rumors…”

Silence. The flat, unamused stare of the male Morgan met with the knowing, triumphant grin of the female Morgan. The moment passed, and the female let out a victorious giggle when her male counterpart succumbed. A ghost of a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth before he spoke up.

“Go on then.”

“Our enigmatic backgrounds and differing yet unique charms have earned us quite the bit of positive gossip among our allies.” The female Morgan crossed her arms behind her back, her chest puffed out in pride. The male experienced a similar sensation, but he wasn’t satisfied with such a vague statement.

“Anything specific?”

“Oooh, did you see Morgan on the battlefield today?” The female didn’t even miss a beat as she dove straight into character. Whose character, specifically, the male couldn’t tell. “He was the image of a true hero!”

“I-I don’t know...he can be a bit cold sometimes…”

“Well yeah, d’uh, he’s a BYRONIC Hero.”

“...Sorry, a what?”

The male watched, his gaze unflinching, as the female bounced from character to character seamlessly. She was clearly enjoying herself, but it had become a bit hard to follow exactly what was going on in the first place. As the female carried out her recreation of the exchange with enthusiasm greater than even the most renowned Ylissean actress, the male gradually felt his patience before he chuckled.

“The point, sister?”

“The point-” The female gave her male counterpart a truly wicked grin and leaned forward. Even when she dropped out of character she did not miss a beat. “-is that you have developed a reputation of sorts among the ladies in the camp. The ‘young’ ones, at least.”

“...so it seems.” For all the female’s whimsy and trollish behavior, she wasn’t one to lie. Not to her fractured reflection - her opposite. They were as different as they were similar, and even the male could not deny the bond that had been so swiftly forged between them. The male stood up from his seat and turned to face his female counterpart. He wore a small smile on his lips, a flicker of intrigue in his dark eyes. “What, pray tell, did you expect me to do with this information?”

The female returned the smile. “The information was just to entice you. I see that it has…” Cheeky thing that she was it took her mere seconds to steal his seat in favor of standing face to face. The smile on the male fell to a mock pout while the female simply winked up at him. “What was our score, again?”

“From what competition? Traps or chess?”

“Overall. I was thinking…” The female tapped her chin, gaze set at the tent’s ceiling.

“Hmm…” The male stroked his chin, gaze set to the ground with his brow furrowed. Seconds late their gazes met, a competitive fire in their eyes before they announced:

“Thirty-seven to thirty-six, my point.”

Silence between them before the female broke into a snorting giggle, the male into a boisterous chuckling fit. Such a predictable response from either one of them. As moments passed they settled from their fits of humor. The male stiffened once more with and set his scrutinizing gaze to his sister, while the female relaxed and met that cold look with a fixed look of mischief.

“Precisely my point. We need something fresh to really settle the score - something neither of us could dream to fib about, but quantifiable in number…” The female allowed her sentence to trail off, eager to see how long it would take her male counterpart to piece together her intent.

“...You suggest a game of conquest?” He did not disappoint.

“Correct~” The female clapped her hands together and smiled. “We can’t seem to very well conquer one another, after all. My reputation among the men is, no doubt, of similar standing to yours among the women. So we’ll make it a contest - how many can either lay.”

It was risky. Before the Morgans and other “children” had joined the Shepherds, the camp had seen its fair share of debauchery and scandal. The matters were well covered up, for the most part, and they had been handled with such care and forethought that relations never seemed to interfere with the rigorous military routine the Shepherds endured on a daily basis.

It was almost as if someone had gone about arranging key members to meet and ah, as the Exalt would put it, “bond” at convenient albeit fleeting moments…

The male was confident he knew why this was. The female, no doubt, also knew. It was a challenge on two fronts then. Could they surpass their beloved “parent”? Could one of them surpass the other?

No Morgan worth their salt would turn down such a daunting, yet thrilling challenge.

“Time frame?”

“One month.”

“You’re mad.”

“Aww, you wouldn’t be feeling a...little...no, you’re right, that’s too short.”

“Three months.”

Old, slightly oversized brown gloves met old, slightly oversized brown gloves in a firm shake. Deep brown eyes met deep brown eyes, and a smirk met a grin.

“It’s a deal.”  


* * *

 

**Hello everyone, and welcome to my first foray into explicit storytelling. This premise is...rough. I struggled with it for the better part of a month, but as you may very well tell it sets the expectations for what is to come. If you couldn't tell these Morgans are a bit different from their canon portrayals. I wanted them to have very distinct personalities without becoming different characters outright (that would defeat the purpose after all), and I hope I have been and will be able to accomplish that.  
  
  
A keen eye may be able to discern the parentage of either Morgan, aside from the obvious parent in either case. I do intend to include a few more personality traits influenced from the fathers of the 2nd generation characters than would normally be seen - again with the intent to keep the core character very similar. Feel free to crank me with any criticisms in this area, I'm rather new to this sort of writing so all advice and critique could be useful.**  
  
**This chapter was sfw, but it is highly likely to be the only one of its kind.**  
  
**I hope you enjoy this True Test of Tactics.**


End file.
